Her Fairy Tale
by notcrackers
Summary: Fictions have become her escape to forget her past, her Wonderland, and her friends. But Alice has never thought that fictions have become a trigger to her new problems, both literary and figuratively. Both brain and heart. Alice/undecided
1. Chapter 1: Come out and play

Hello!

Welcome to my story "Her Fairy Tale"! My first published fic in this account, yes? I'm excited!

I've been playing the game since the beginning of 2012, it was awesome. Too bad I didn't bought the first game, but I've read the plot on the wiki, though. I know this type of plot had been used some times by some authors, but I'll try to make the plot more... Original. Or whatsoever.

Anyways, enjoy the first chapter! And don't forget to leave a review:)

* * *

><p><strong>Her Fairy Tale<strong>

_Chapter one_

_Come out and play_

Alice Liddell flipped another page of her book. Her green eyes scanned its page thoroughly, reading the printed words one by one, sentence by sentence. An amused chuckle escaped her mouth as she found an interesting sentence.

Yes, a Rutledge patient no more, she was.

A year had passed after Angus' death. She can't help but feeling pleased every time she remembered the kill. That man who had ruined her whole life deserved it.

However, Alice tried hard to not remember it; her wonderland, her friends, her past. She had been trying to live her life without any misery, so far, a peace her life is.

Another page was flipped by her slender hand, and she instantly read the printed sentence. The whole paragraph was describing a man's look. As she read it slowly she tried to imagine the man's appearance.

Short dark brown hair. Blue eyes. Six foot tall. A warm smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes at the imaginative view. But she did feel something weird in the pit of her stomach. Without herself realizing, she had started to grow interest towards people of her opposite sex. No one can blame though, spending her puberty age in the asylum was not the best thing a preteen could got. She was a fresh 20 year old, but there was no romantic experience she could remember, since it had never happened, yet.

After about two hours, she had finished the book. There was a lot of romantic scene which made her stomach twist in a funny way, some part made her felt... Embarrassed. And she didn't even know why. Alice put the book in her tote bag, before taking some cash into her pocket, putting on some shoes, then she locked the door to her small flat. After she took the key, she started to walk towards a small cafe near her flat. The small but comfy flat was bought with the money she got from her late parents. Yes, after some conflicts, she finally got the inheritance she deserves. It was enough to buy the flat and to fulfill her daily needs.

But still, she needs a job. The one that didn't need academic employees, since Alice had never actually graduated from her school except the kindergarten. She realized finding a job was a one difficult task.

A month and half had already passed and Alice was still unemployed. While trying to minimize her living cost, she developed a new interest; reading books. It begun when she visited the local library on a whim. After six hours of recommendations from a young lady, Alice was turned into a bookworm. She decided to give a daily visit there. To borrow books, and to visit her new acquaintances, fellow bookworms; Patricia and Sophie.

Fifteen minutes of walking later, she found herself stood in front of the library. Her small hands slowly pushed the door open, revealing the insides of the old building. The librarian woman greeted her. She smiled briefly. Quickly, she walked towards the fiction shelves. A high-pitched voice greeted her.

"Alice!" it yelled, gaining the attention of the old librarian followed by some whispered shush. Said girl narrowed her eyes at the blonde, as the blonde grinned nervously at her. She walked a few steps until she saw some tables and chairs, before deciding to sit on one of the chairs. A brunette, just like her, let out a hushed chuckle. Alice sighs.

"Well is it Miss Liddell visiting the library?" Sophie smiled.

"That girl wouldn't be more loud again, would she?" Alice asked her friend sarcasticly, face decorated with a slight smirk. Sophie let out another amused laugh. "She definitely would not, dear."

Patricia appeared from behind one of the shelves. "Talking about me?" she asked with a huge grin, followed by annoyed shush from the librarian. "Of course not. Why would we?" Alice's lips curled up again. The girl rolled her eyes, knowing her friends's lies.

"So, Liddell cutie," the blonde begun, using Alice's surname as a replacement of 'little'. "How's the book?" Said cutie tensed a bit, before answering. "Another cliché drama."

"Hmm, one to ten?" Sophie mused. "Seven and a half, I guess." Alice shrugged. "Oh, just tell me you want to say eight. An awesome eight for an awesome book, we agree?"

Sophie answered by taking the book from Alice's bag. "I read it first, and we'll settle the score."

The loud girl put on a grimace. "You make it sound rather... Revengeful." Another shush interrupted her. "Oh those people are the one that should've stop sticking their noses into other people's business." She whispered angrily.

"What a mind you have there, Patty." Sophie pinched her friend's cheeks, making them red. "And what we're discussing right now is not a business."

"Ow, ow, ow—but it is a—"

"ANYWAYS, I agree with Sophie, I'll tell Ma'am Clark later." A moment of silence. "Or maybe I'll let you, Sophie, talk to Ma'am Clark about your borrow. Don't forget to sign my name on 'Returned books' list."

Patricia and Sophie stared at her. Finally Patricia said, "You are such a soaked* girl, Alice." Said girl scoffed.

"Thank you."

"By the way, Alice. You know what, I found a nice book from that shelf." Patty shoved a book on her face, making Alice's eyes crossed to focus on it. She read the title. "The adventure of Peter the Rabbit?" Patty nodded gleefuly.

"And since when do you read children's fairy tales, Pat?" Sophie asked.

"Not particularly, it's just, Alice writes a lot of them, so I thought she needs references."

Alice's breath hitched slightly, shoulders gone tense. She took the book from Patty's hand before gripping it, while her eyes tried to process what she was seeing. The Adventure of Peter the Rabbit. A small beige colored rabbit stood in front of a puddle of water, or was it a pond? And the water was surrounded by short grasses.

As much as Alice hated it, she did write stories. But it's not fictional, it's her personal memory that flooded into the papers of her notebook. Her friends were amused by the story, and neither of them asked where did she get the inspiration, nor asked why did she like to write this genre, out of all others.

"Oh, the Wonderland Adventure?" Sophie pointed her finger upwards.

"Yes, yes. That one. The one with a rabbit, just like this one."

"That is one cute story, and you named the main character after yours, right? It's like writing your own experience." Sophie and Patricia agreed with each others's opinion.

"It was." Alice's answer must have confused them. But before either of them asked, she took the book in her hand, then walked towards the shelf, the one with lots of kids's books. And it was a nice choice of hiding since the shelf was the farthest from their desk.

Needless to say, Alice hadn't gotten over her past. Her imaginative past. Her cruel past. She was quite angry with herself because of that. Why. It was already some months ago. And she should have forgot about it by now. At least, it would not haunt her mind anymore, would it? And to do it precisely, she needed an distraction. She admitted that reading literature was her way of avoidance. It was quite a success, some stories could distract her and made her mind full for some moments of time. And for now, that was enough.

Alice ran her hand on the shelf, her fingers brushed the books one by one, some of the dusty surface dirt her finger. And that was when her hand stopped on a book with a surprising title.

The word "Wonderland" was printed with a kid's handwriting, it was not neat. Alice breath hitched again, and she felt air stopped running through her lungs. She was about to grab the book when said book sucked into the back of the shelf. The other books followed suit, and the woods were starting to split into pieces and the walls were cracking.

Despite panicking, Alice tried to stood on the floor where she stood. Her legs were starting to tremble. And she realize anything behind that shelf, or wall, was sucking her in. The force was getting stronger as she feel on the floor, and making it like she was pulled by the gravity, unless that one was from something inside, or behind a wall.

Alice's fingernails were digging into the carpeted floor when she realized that pieces off the cracking wall and the debris were also sucked in. Which now left her. When she felt pain in her fingers, she let the carpet go and let her body float into the hole.

She was in another dimension, she thought as her green eyes scanned the environment. The whole place was filled with shelves and shelves of books. And of course, lots of books and papers were scattered as they floated, as she fell. The deeper she fell, she realized the books were now stained with blood, and she was now surrounded by the color red.

Her eyes caught butterflies, glowing blue butterflies, they were flying towards her body and soon surrounded her. She felt ticklish but then something told her that she was now close to her destination. The red turned into white of light, and as said light engulf her vision she felt her body hit the grasses with a painful thud.

Parting her eyelids, making her green orbs could see again she tried to process the view. She was not in London. She was not in the library. She was in a field of soft grasses, blue sky hover above her. Chirping of birds could be heard by her naked ear. She need not an IQ of 180 to know where she was. Alice let out a sigh as realization hit her. She moved her arms to cross them in front of her chest. And she realized her clothes. The light blue dress. The white pinafore. The omega necklace.

Oh great, she thought.

She turned her head to left and right, that thing should have arrived to greet her by now...

"Looking for someone, dear?"

As much as disturbing that unfamiliar voice was, Alice turned her head and body back. Her green eyes widened at the new but familiar sight. From the tone and the time of visit, she did know who it was.

But she never expected to see that mangy cat in a human form.

* * *

><p>*soaked: slang term of drunk.<p>

There goes the first wave! Hope you like it. Please give mercy to my grammar, I'm no fluent in English. I don't even use them in my country.

And I know something is weird with the spacing, I've tried to edit it but no success... Weird Word is weird.

Reviews will be appreciated.

_Papay!_


	2. Chapter 2: Verbal fight

Finally, the second chapter! I'm sorry it took time. Actually, I've been on my holiday for a week and today's my last day. So tomorrow I'm going back to school and I know it's going to be annoying like ugh. I hope I can submit the third in about a week or two. I mean I took almost three weeks for this chapter and I'm feeling bad about it. Anyways thank you for the review and some faves and alerts, it means a lot to me!

Now tut tut, let's just roll the chapter! I hope you like it.

P.S: I don't get the spacing in this document editor... It's normal in my Word. Ugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Her Fairy Tale<strong>

_Chapter two_

_Verbal fight_

Stood before her was a man of his twenties. His familiar and bright yellow eyes seemed to bore into hers as she stared at it directly.

Alice raised her eyebrow. "Really, cat." She spoke with a sigh. "First, you are a fat cat, then you turned into a skinny cat, now you're a human?"

Said cat-human showed his trademark toothy grin. "I see you have enough intelligence to guess that correctly."

"And with this intelligence I shall thank you for the compliment." She replied with thick sarcasm covering each of her word.

"Ah, have I misled you into thinking that that was a compliment? I think I owe you an apology." He said as his grin turned into a smug smirk.

"Sod off." Alice gritted her teeth.

Alice stared at him again. He really did turn into a human. She didn't even spot a sign that he was a cat some time ago. No cat ears. No tail. No paw. No feline-like part. One hundred percent human. But then again, she could spot tattoos that covered some part of his face-his left eye area, to be exact, his neck, and his arm. And a certain one big earring was still stuck in his right ear. His eyes were still that sickly sharp and glowing yellow-Alice forced herself to stop staring at it as she felt uncomfortable-and the most important was his grin. _The_ grin. The Cheshire Cat's grin. It had not changed, and Alice felt some gladness poured into her-even though she didn't want to admit it.

But then she realized she didn't know the reason why she was here-well, that was actually half lie. She did have an idea, albeit she wasn't sure.

"Now tell me, Cat, why am I here again?" She asked as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm sure you have an idea forming inside your thick head, therefore what's the benefit in asking?"

Alice suddenly had an enormous need to smack the now-human cat.

"...I just want to confirm... Things," she replied in a murmur. "Oh come one, Cat. It won't be the same reason again, will it?"

"Now, now. It is common when one's peculiarity is wanted by more than one party."

"But this is going to be the third time! Same things don't happen thrice, you see. And I haven't even met another psychologist***** ever since!"

He raised an eyebrow as he pretended to think, he let out humming voices before replying, "And I don't recall informing you that it has to be a psychologist." He ended the sentence with another vexing grin.

And now Alice had to hold herself not to shank the now-human cat with her knife, only to find it absent. She inhaled some oxygen before replying.

"If you don't mind, care to share some opinion?" She tried to spoke the words calmly. Only to hear a chuckle.

"Now where did that adamancy go to, dear?" Alice inwardly hissed at his both mocking question and his unacceptable suffix. Dear. How _sweet_.

"It went up your arse." The brunette replied harshly.

"You might want to keep that foul-speaking mouth of yours to be closed." The cat said as he wiggled his right index finger at her. He didn't look furious or irritated, in fact, his face contained amusement, in contrast to his words.

"Or what?"

"Everyone needs a tour guide while traveling unfamiliar places, you don't want to be left here when you don't know where to go." he spoke in matter-of-fact tone. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

Alice scoffed at him. "Correction; I'm familiar with this place." Well, how could she not? She had visited this place five times, and most importantly, she _made_ Wonderland—although not intentionally.

"If you say so, do please share your information of our whereabouts." Now The Cat disappeared. It caught Alice confused as she started to look around and that's when she realized about the place where she was standing.

She was in a field, a wide grassy field. There are a few trees around her. She spotted birds that were flying above her while chirping happily. She looked down and then she saw some squirrels picking up acorns.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. Even the _normal_ Wonderland didn't look like that, usually it has weird trees and odd-colored flowers and mushrooms everywhere. The type of forest she was currently looking at was too plain, too plain that it made her paranoid and made her actually prefer a more twisted version of Wonderland, the one with dried soil, river of blood, and whatsoever ("And they said I've already been cured from my mental disease..." Sighed Alice**). And now she was trying hard not to ask where the bloody hell she was. Suddenly she heard someone moved behind her.

She turned around calmly to face the infamous Cheshire Cat and his annoying grin. She must not ask. She must not ask. She must not-

"Where the _bloody hell_ am I?"

She asked. She even emphasized the cursing. God bless her bluntness and curiosity.

The Cat respond her question by smiling at her. An actual smile. Then he politely told Alice to follow him, hopefully he's leading her into a familiar place. Alice didn't say anything as she thought about his smile earlier. That was actually... Surprising. When he was a Cat he had never smiled. Only smirk. Or grin. Or a smug smile. Not an actual smile like that. Maybe it's because he was now a human. Human was more emotional than cat, wasn't it? Or maybe he's just a mental hypocrite.

Alice tried to stick with the second option as she ignored the weird twist in her stomach.

* * *

><p>A young man moved his hand to spin the wheels of his chair. He spun it until the chair reached his desired destination; the door—a weird inclined door, in this case. Quickly, he twisted the knob to open the door and then he pushed it open with his metal knee as his chair kept moving forwards. Another man, older it seemed, greeted him.<p>

"She's here." The man on wheel chair said, a bit panting.

"She, as in, her? She's here?" The other man's eyes widened, as he spoke the words in disbelief. "How did you know? And where's she right now?"

"I was told by Gryphon, he saw her around the west forest walking with The Cat."

The other man cursed under his breath. "That git." He said, full of hatred. Why. Why was it always him that greeted her first. That low cat must've been meaning to show off his new human form.

Didn't he know that he was not the only one that had changed? Almost everyone in Wonderland had, too. Surprisingly, he himself was actually quite pleased of his new body, especially his mechanical left hand. He was not ready to become a real human with real human flesh, leaving him with no artificially mechanical body parts. But at least he and his two best friends could still drink tea in their repetitive tea party.

From the start, he was planning to invite her to his party for a civil chit-chat the moment she's back to Wonderland. But he never actually thought about the possible intrusion by that sly Cat. Like right now, The Cat was accompanying her, wandering around the once again changed Wonderland. He scoffed in irritation as he walked towards a long table, his two best friends were already waiting for him.

He preferred to have only one guest for the party, instead of having two but the other one was Cheshire Cat. He only wanted Alice alone as his guest at his party, that's all.

After fixing his tall and inclined hat, he poured some tea into his cup.

* * *

><p>They were walking towards the outside of the forest when Alice decided to look behind and spot something unusual. From afar, she saw a castle; it stood proudly at the forest, surrounded by trees. She called her company.<p>

"Whose castle is that? Not the Queen's, is it?"

"It's the home of one of our new neighbors." He said shortly, leaving Alice confused.

"New neighbors?" She pressed. The Cat only responded to say he would explain to her when the time's right. "Where are we going then?" She asked him.

"Now, now. Let's just take a look around this place while you can, shall we?" he offered, and then Alice realized that they were now in a complex of small houses. The road was from blocks of concrete brick, so was the buildings. There were some houses, and some of them were shops. She had never thought there's a civil place like that in Wonderland.

"Who actually lives here?"

"Now-human creatures."

"Like you?" The Cat only answered her with a humming voice. Alice looked at him intently, wondering about his name. She had always called him Cat, therefore, now he's not. He's a human. She needed another name to call him with—

"It's rude to stare." He mentioned with an amused smile. Alice furrowed her eyebrow. He's the Cheshire Cat, right?

"Chess it is." Alice announced, satisfied.

"Pardon?"

"Your new nickname," she began. "I can't call you Cat anymore, can I? I mean you're not a cat. Calling you Cheshire can make me tongue-tied, so I make it short; Chess it is." She explained like a know-it-all.

The Cat—Chess, only stared at her blankly. Alice tilted her head. "What?" she asked. And that's when Chess' lips slowly curled up into an arrogant smirk, making Alice jerked her head back a bit. "What?" she nearly shouted her question. "Why don't you feel grateful a bit, you git," Alice not-so jokingly said. Chess only scoffed at her.

"I _am _feeling grateful, Alice. Thank you." He said in a mocking tone. Alice only grimaced at him, once again ignoring some unpleasant knots in her tummy, before continuing to walk again. She noticed he had lead her outside the small village whatsoever.

"Where are we going again?" She asked him, turning her head to the left then right to study the environment. She was still looking around when she hit Chess' back. He had stopped on his tracks, it seemed. Alice walked to his sides, wanting to see what's in front of them.

And then Alice saw it; the teapots, the mechanics, the clocks. But before she could confirm it, Chess had answered it for her.

"Hatter's domain."

* * *

><p>*they were talking about Bumby as her psychologist. I mean, Alice thought only psychologist can change her mind and twisting it ever so slowly. Blah.<p>

**Alice actually preferred a horror version of Wonderland! That's why she herself started to wonder about her own mental. Ha.

And that's that! I hope you like it and I hope no one's OOC. It's pretty hard to write the perspective of characters in Alice, really. Anyways can you guess whose perspective I wrote up there? I think it's really obvious.  
>The next chapter will be Alice's meeting with Hatter (and his friends, of course)!<p>

Don't forget to review, _papay! _;)


End file.
